


mine.

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: Codas and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Consent? Never heard of her, Drabble, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, M/M, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Dean is Sam's and it's time to remind him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Series: Codas and Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	mine.

It's the first time in over 4 years you get to touch Dean this way. It was one of the reasons you left, amongst all the other things going wrong.

But now adrenaline is rushing through your body and Dean is kissing you, desperate for your love. He's still possessive and you know he's waiting for this opportunity since he picked you up at Stanford.

You're both bruised and bloody and hella sore but also hungry for each others bodies. Non of you cares the car is parked on an empty road but there could be someone passing you anytime.

The way he looked at Haley made your blood boil. You just don't want to drive. You want to be Dean's first choice in everything.

A lot has changed. When you were younger you'd let Dean overwhelm and take you raw in motel bathrooms, restrooms or in the car when dad was gone. But now it's you who overwhelms Dean. He's surprised, he wants to do it his way.

But not now. You're in control.

Pressing Dean's face in the leather backseat you find your way inside him. There's only spit and two fingers to prepare him and at first he's struggling.

He feels hot and tight and when he starts begging you almost lose control. You mark him, scratches and bites, pulling his hair.

"You're mine, only mine."

That's when he starts moving with you. Broken moans and your name. Always your name. It's when you know that Dean won't mess with you in a while.

He's silent afterwards, you're sure you hurt him a little out of proportion but he buries his face on your shoulder. There's some tears, getting caught in his long eyelashes... but also sloppy kisses, trembling lips.

You hold him tight til he passes out and you jump in the driver's seat. Bringing Dean somewhere he can sleep more comfortable.

You're the driver now. And everything in this car is yours.


End file.
